warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxstar's Decisions
Prologue The deputy of Shadowclan watched in horror as her leaders body twisted around. Foam came from his mouth, and he was having trouble breathing. The medicine cat was beside him, her head bowed in pure shame. She knew there was nothing she could do, that she would have to watch the leader suffer and die. "Oh Foxfoot, Hollowstar, I'm so sorry." The medicine cat choked on her own words in grief. Foxfoot sighed, resting her tail on the ebony medicine cats shoulder. She smiled a forced smile of grief down at her. It wasn't her fault, the poor she-cat had a lot of stress on her shoulders as of the past moons of leaf-bare. Foxfoot sighed, as the ginger she-cat watched her leader die in front of her. Her mistakes suddenly started to feel like they were on her shoulders. And now, the new leader would be a cat who had broken the code, she needed to be a rogue! Not a leader! Foxfoot looked outside, the sickness has taken Shadowclan over too quickly. Few warriors remained, no more queens, just one kit... "If the sickness is dying down now, Shadowclan is bound ''to become strong once again." Chapter I Foxstar sighed, looking up at the rising moon. She then looked back down at her small clan. Everyone was encouraging her, trying to keep her hopes up, trying to let her know everything is ok. But no, she hadn't done anything right, she hadn't even chosen the right deputy! Darkstream had full loyalty to Shadowclan, but he was becoming old, as well as weak over the seasons, as much as she'd hate to admit such a thing now: It was clear that the old tom wouldn't be able to go on as deputy for much longer. She didn't want to do this, to choose a new deputy over again. Would her clan start to doubt her judgement? Her mind of reasoning? Think she's crazy for making more and more new deputies, would they think she's going crazy as well?! She sighed, she was already sitting upon the shade-rock, there was no turning back at this point, was there? "All those old enough to lurk within the shadows, gather below the shade-rock for a clan meeting!" She watched, as the small amount of cats gathered below the shade-rock. Hopefully, they wouldn't mind her desicion. "As you all know, our current deputy: Darkstream, is growing old. As much as I hate to admit... I believe he must step down." She forced out her words, before then looked down at the crowd of cats below. She saw Blackwhisker and Timberfur, the two she-cats were watching from the nursery with their adopted kit: Hopekit. The tom had been named by Foxstar herself, as the clan had few warriors left. Making Hopekit... A new hope to Shadowclan. Timberfur was a patient she-cat, and could accomplish anything with her mate at her side. She was a clumsy cat at times, but was the few warriors left that knew what she was doing, perhaps she could be the proper deputy for Shadowclan. Timberfur was strong, young, and smart. She sighed, now for her new choice! "I say these word before Starclan, that their spirits may hear and approve of my choice, Timberfur will be the new deputy of Shadowclan!" Timberfur seemed to freeze up from her place with her mate and kit, the brown tabby looked up in shock to Foxstar. The Shadowclan leader felt panic flare up in her chest, did Timberfur not want to be deputy!? Would she be embarrassed in front of Shadowclan for her choice!? However, Timberfur just nodded. Making the ginger and black she-cat let out a sigh of relief. Foxstar leapt down from the Shade-rock, letting the cats of Shadowclan disband. She sighed, looking around the small camp. Blackwhisker and Timberfur were sharing tongues, the two she-cats had become mates just a few days ago. Then, as though Starclan had blessed them with approval, they found Hopekit. Foxstar looked to the medicine den, where Nightdusk was busy with sorting herbs. Nightpaw was coming in, dragging moss behind him with Flamestem following close behind. Then, there was also Nightshade. The littermate of Blackwhisker. The tom had come to her explaining how him and his sister had gotten separated at birth, and how he had been happy to finally find his sister. Foxstar sighed, the clan was so small. How would they ever defend their borders if a battle came? She flattened her ears, as much as she didn't want to: Shadowclan may just have to resort to taking in rogue. It's the only way they could possibly get anymore warriors! She gulped, she needed to make a new law for Shadowclan: ''Welcome all rogue, and speak to them as though they are part of the clan. Her warriors would surely not approve. But, she must do what she must do... She sighed, padding out of camp. Foxstar looked around the deep green and cinnamon forest. The skyline clashing perfectly with the smoke colored rocks they called the highstones, the sun glared in the air, bearing down on the forest: as though it tried to burn it to ash. Only for the ground to be sheltered by protective pine trees. She looked around her small territory once more. Surely, no one would try and take it... right? The Shadowclan leader pushed the thought away, of course they wouldn't! The clans didn't know, Shadowclan was still strong and fierce to them. The other clans were thriving! Kits were being born, so, new warriors could join their ranks. "Foxstar, love?" The undergrowth rustled behind her, "Is everything alright?" "No, Pouncestar, it's not..." Chapter 3 "I-I can't do this! Pouncestar!" Foxtars breathing was uneven as she finished. She brought her gaze to the ground, as she felt her eyes begin to water. The crystal clear liquid fell, splashing the ground and her paws. "What have we done...?" Foxstar felt her mates fluffy tail travel under her chin, tilting her head up. Pouncestar made her look right at him. "Love, we haven't done anything wrong. I assure you, if you're desperate enough..." He fell silent, hesitating, bringing his gaze to the shamrock grass beneath their paws. "I'll give you kits from Riverclan, and pass it off as they snuck out, and perhaps a dog, or a fox got them." Foxstars eyes widened, she immediately shook her head. "Pouncestar, don't!" Her mates eyes narrowed, "Please, don't..." She looked away. "Foxstar." No response. "Foxstar, look at me." Again, no response. "Look at me, love!"